User blog:The Testcardiologist/Gapia Rewind 2018
This year, the map was redrawn in February, June and December, each map being better than the last one. *About a dozen new countries joined, mostly on the Spanish wiki. *Ibergia (Georgia) was collapsed into Arnelia. Azeria collapsed into Tursia. As compensation, one of the new countries, Vardensbinia, despite being similar to Georgia, has its own language and culture, yet still houses South Oselania. *Eguzkia and Ilargia used to be in Central Asikai, but later moved south, between Dersian and Ralebistan. *Noega was claimed by Vengatio1. *Meridecia returned to its old configuration, Arabsia in the west and Afronia in the east. *The infamous RoonyCaryps72 joined by claiming the Fernandine Islands, Nabacasgar and Tigrinia within about a month. He loses his password for two months and made a CPF logo illegally. Currently some equivalents of tiny Pacific island nations are still with the country and action is yet to be taken. *Mujuki moves to a controversial project led by ChefHyenoPark where he also stole the names of Deiwan and Gonghei. As a consequence, Mujuki and Kyojin are renamed Murakami and Kyowa, respectively. This also fixed a problem Mujuki had as it is now able to use a name with Kanji. *Subin becomes Sugara and the coexistence of Russian amd Japanese in "the mainland" ends. *ChefHyenoPark's last country, Gwanda (Uganda but sharing a border with Liberty) lasted for barely two months and was erased from the canon rather than being renamed and becoming an unadministered territory. It was the shortest-lived country of the Gapian canon. *Perpora becomes a country managed by all and represents both Congos, Rwanda and Burundi, by changing its official language from Portuguese to French. Now Sudraica is not alone. *Olho Negro moves to Meridecia and receives cultural appropriation by becoming the equivalent of Mozambique. Some IRL Mozambican companies that were formerly in Liberty moved to Olho Negro. *Burfhana can into sea. *Saint Victor becomes Fontei, in order to be close to its IRL counterpart, Haiti, in name. *Burkangasia, one of the countries explored in the past by the Eguzkian and Ilargian empire, automatically becomes a CMA possibly due to ownership restrictions. *The Disney-Fox deal is approved in most of the world. ETN is forced to cut its ties with Disney. *Walcabinyo is renamed Plamania. *Rivland moves to the Iperidan Peninsula and Dibralta moves from Talcia to Rivland. *Centlands and Macamot now have land borders with mainland Asikai. Great Gritain and Pacifilavia now share maritime borders. *Centralia, Castille, Cenfestaro, Neurcasia and New Eusland all moved places within the first half of this year. *West and East Yenginsai revert to their Geian names: North and South Yarea. *Makistan moves east of Istia. *Haltenland was for a while located next to the Spanish-speaking countries between February and June but moved back to the region where it used to be. *Elements of Hungary are now in Dalagary, the former Dalakia, thus making the country bilingual (Hungarian and Romanian). *Gladekia has been largely inactive. The flag needs a redesign. *Turkistan becomes Tursia. *Eusloida and Dovalia moved into the Transalic. Jysannia moved into the Eurcasic and its shape on the map is getting better. *Nordesia divides into four sovereign countries. Nordesia the region now houses six countries. Category:Blog posts